


Petit loup rouge

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants
Genre: Claremont Era, Dreams, Défi Halloween, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahne fait un rêve, un conte de fée qui devient cauchemar quand ses inquiétudes viennent se rappeler à elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit loup rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit pour chonaku55 à l'occasion d'Halloween, sur le thème "Angoisses internes".

Il était une fois une petite fille...

Rien de tout cela n'est vrai. C'est un rêve. Mais dans un rêve, s'il y a quelque chose de vrai, ce sont les sentiments, les sensations, les impressions qui frôlent le corps et l'esprit, et qu'y a-t-il de plus important que les sentiments ?

Il était une fois une petite fille, plus vraiment une enfant pourtant, qui s'appelait Rahne, et qui allait porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre à sa grand-mère, mais elle avait été une mauvaise fille et s'était oubliée à cueillir des fleurs.

Elle avait mis des fleurs sur sa robe, des fleurs à son cou, des fleurs dans ses cheveux rouges comme le sang. Elle était si jolie ainsi !

Un prince charmant apparut. Il était grand et blond, et lui tendit la main. Je m'appelle Sam, belle demoiselle, danserez-vous avec moi ?

Elle rougit, cherchant en son coeur comment accepter, quand un second chevalier entra en scène, à la peau brune, aux boucles folles, au sourire séducteur. Je m'appelle Roberto, belle demoiselle, danserez-vous avec moi ?" Un troisième chevalier, en armure, au visage doux, lui dit "Je m'appelle Doug, belle demoiselle, danserez-vous avec moi ?"

Et comme, toute rouge sous ses cheveux rouges et ses fleurs rouges, elle ne savait que répondre, les chevaliers commencèrent à se lancer des regards noirs, à lever leurs armes.

"S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !" cria-t-elle, éperdue, "ne vous battez pas pour moi !" Oh, ce ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas cherché à être charmante et à mettre des fleurs dans ses cheveux !

Mais à cet instant, à la lisière de la forêt, apparut une fée aux boucles d'or, longue et séduisante dans une belle robe blanche. Les trois chevaliers se tournèrent vers elle, ignorant désormais la petite fille, et lui présentèrent leurs hommages.

C'est tellement injuste, pensa Rahne. Il n'y en a pas un seul qui m'est resté fidèle. Oh, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il y en ait juste un.

"Tu te plaignais qu'ils se battent pour toi." fit remarquer la fée. "Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux."

"Qu'est-ce que cela change ?" demanda Rahne, alors que la colère commençait à gronder au fond de son ventre, "s'ils se battent pour toi à la place ? Je devrais être contente ?"

"Et puis, comment oses-tu me reprocher d'être une fée ? J'ai été transformée contre mon gré. Mais bien sûr, tu es égoïste, tu es jalouse, tu ne penses qu'à tes problèmes à toi..." répondit la fée-Amara, regardant Rahne dans les yeux, négligeant complètement les chevaliers qui s'agenouillaient à ses pieds.

Mais Rahne ne l'écoutait déjà plus, une violence contre-nature battant à travers tout son corps maintenant, ses bras, ses jambes, sa bouche. Elle tomba à genoux, sans faiblir pourtant. Au contraire, être une bête semblait lui donner plus de puissance.

"Nous sommes tous des monstres à la fin, n'est-ce pas ?" remarqua une sorcière qui venait d'apparaître. "La seule question est de savoir quand nous allons le découvrir, combien de temps nous allons réussir à nous le cacher." Dans un grand chaudron placé devant elle, elle semblait mélanger soigneusement plusieurs ingrédients.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda Rahne d'une voix grondante, peignant à former les mots. Sa bouche étaient emplie de crocs qui appelaient le sang.

"Dans ce chaudron il y a mon histoire." répondit la sorcière. "Elle est noire est terrible. Je suis en train de la mélanger avec vos histoires à tous, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de les distinguer, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous des monstres. Regarde, dès maintenant, ce qui est arrivé à..." Et comme cela sonnait comme quelque chose de terrible, Rahne oublia Amara et voulut lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle fut interrompue par une autre bête aux yeux d'or, qui interrompit son élan et l'immobilisa. Les crocs de Rahne claquèrent sans pouvoir l'atteindre - elle se résignait, déjà, à la défaite, mais ne sentit aucune douleur, juste la chaleur autour d'elle, qui était bonne, qui était douce, et déjà le coyote - c'était un Coyote, comprit-elle - lui parlait d'une voix humaine, Rahne, Rahne, que t'est-il arrivé ?

C'était une voix assez douce et forte à la fois pour faire changer le monde. Aussi, Rahne se réveilla sur le sol dur de sa chambre, ses yeux de loup perçant l'obscurité quand les nuages cachaient la lune, l'odeur de Dani dans sa truffe et ses bras autour de son cou... Elle aurait pu la mordre. Oh, Dani.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar." pensa-t-elle.

"Je sais, je sais." lui répondit Dani, dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête et dans son coeur. "Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai senti ta colère, je t'ai sentie te transformer, je m'inquiétais..." Je m'inquiète toujours, pense-t-elle, et Rahne, malgré la douceur de sentir les échos des sentiments de Dani dans sa tête, fit l'effort conscient de redevenir une humaine, une mutante, une petite fille. Même en étant nue, sa chemise de nuits en lambeaux. La nuit était sombre mais sa peau était très blanche. La nuit était froide mais le corps de Dani est chaud, et plus étroitement serré contre le sien maintenant qu'elle ne se débattait plus ni de griffes ni de dents.

"Je suis une mauvaise amie." dit-elle, et elle était heureuse maintenant que leurs esprits ne soient plus connectés, que Dani ne puisse pas savoir comment elle avait imaginé leurs amis, ce qu'elle avait osé penser d'eux.

"Non." répondit Dani d'un ton sans réplique, sa main contre la joue de Rahne. "Non, tout sauf ça. Ne permets pas aux cauchemars de continuer à te faire du mal quand tu as cessé de dormir. Tu es plus forte qu'eux."

Mais les cauchemars n'étaient pas des démons ou des monstres qui l'attaquaient, cela aurait été trop simple. Ils étaient ceux qui faisaient partie d'elle, et Rahne ne pouvait pas être plus forte qu'elle-même.

Pas toute seule, pensa-t-elle, sans savoir si c'était doux ou horrible, pas toute seule.


End file.
